


Brucie Baby, what I'd really like is a Ring

by BatsAreFluffy



Series: Like tears in the rain [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Day 3 Whumptober, Hostage Situations, How do live cams play in crime, live recording
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatsAreFluffy/pseuds/BatsAreFluffy
Summary: “One last chance, Brucie baby. Call the Bat, or I start shooting.”Day 3: Manhandled, Forced onto your knees.Standalone
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/being kidnapped yet again
Series: Like tears in the rain [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950151
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Brucie Baby, what I'd really like is a Ring

Harsh breathing broke the silence.

“One last chance, Brucie baby. Call the Bat, or I start shooting.”

Brucie was on the floor, kneeling between two goons for hire. Hands zip tied together in his lap, he was glaring at the gunman... or trying to. One quickly swelling black eye, and blood dripping down his face from a scalp wound was making that hard.

“And I’ve told you,” Brucie said, voice shaking, “I don’t have his number.”

The gunman tsked. “Wrong answer, Brucie.” He raised the weapon, swinging it around toward Bruce’s head.

“I don’t have it!” Brucie yelled. “I swear, I don’t have it!”

“AND I DON’T BELIEVE YOU!” the gunman roared. Muffed screams and sobbing came from the group of socialites in the corner. “And,” he said, stalking closer. “I don’t think the folks at home believe you either.”

With a quick yank, Brucie’s head was pulled sideways, facing the live cam on its tripod, light blinking, recording all of this show for the gunman’s avid fans online. He’d even gone so far as to load the website on the big screen behind the podium, thankfully with the sound off, to prove it was really recording live.

He had to make him believe him. “I swear, I don’t have it. I’ve never had it. It’s not like I’m his bitch to spread open any time he—“

The butt of the gun smack high on his cheek, shattering the bone beneath. Howling in pain, Brucie had no choice but to double over, retching blood and spit onto knees.

Without looking at the hostages, the gunman aimed and fired two shots towards them. Screams and sobbing exploded from the group. Bruce had no idea if someone had been hurt, or killed. His head was yanked up again, facing the calm face of his captor.

“You know how i know you’re lying, Brucie? You’re Bruce Wayne, Prince of Gotham. You have everybody’s number.”


End file.
